A reminder
by jacquisup
Summary: After his occlumancy lessons Snape goes to Dumbledore and tells him his childhood not letting Harry live with the Dursley's. With Sirius gone and Remus' 'furry little problem' he's unable to get custody of Harry leaving him to live in an orphanage. The Only orphanage that there was is one he wasn't expecting, Wood Orphanage. The same orphanage Voldemort grew up in.
1. Chapter 1

1/3/19- 3/15/19

Apparently Snape had gone to Dumbledore and showed him his memories. After finding out about his abuse he said he wasn't going back, even though the blood line is what protects him.

With Remus and his 'furry little problem' he couldn't take custody of him, the Weasley's didn't have enough room or money and won't accept his offer of money. He had forced the twins to take the money he won last year for their store.

The place he'll be staying at is somewhere he wasn't expecting, Wool Orphanage. The same orphanage that Tom Riddle grew up in. And the only one Dumbledore could find. Dumbledore was a little nervous about doing that but he couldn't go back to Private Dr.

He had gone to Gringotts and got some money to bring with him. He got 1,000 pounds.

Suddenly he heard something.

"Harry?"

He looked up and saw Professor Dumbledore.

"Yes professor?" he said.

"It's just about diner time."

"Alright, I'll be down in a few minutes."

"Alright."

When he left Harry got up and double checked that he had everything. When he was all set he headed downstairs. While he went to the great hall he tried to clear his head.

When he got to diner he sat down and played with his food. Ron and Hermione sat next to him worried.

"You ok mate?" Ron asked.

He looked at him. "No. Sirius is gone, Remus can't take custody of me because his 'fury little problem' my aunt and uncle are going to court because the way they treat me and Snape finding out during my lessons! Which means I can't go back to Privet Drive and I have to go to court for them!"

Harry covered his face and sat there quietly.

"Don't worry Harry, I'm sure you'll be happier than you used to be." Hermione said.

"You wanna know where I'm going?"

"Yeah, that way our owls can find you." Ron said.

"Wool orphanage, the same one Voldemort grew up in."

His friends froze in shock.

"Don't worry Harry, I'm sure you'll be fine." Ron said.

They stayed quiet for the rest of the diner. After diner Dumbledore wanted to talk to him.

"Harry, me and Professor Snape are going to meet you at Kings Cross and apperate to Privet Drive tomorrow. Then get whatever you want to bring with you. Alright?"

"Yes sir." he said quietly.

"Also Harry, the minister has ka letter for you."

He handed it to him and he took it. When he opened it he was a little surprised.

Dear Mr. Potter,

The ministry of magic gives you permission to use magic outside of school. We trust you will only use it when needed and feel we owe you an apology. Yours sincerely,

Cornelius Fudge

He sat there in shock. "Professor, are you sure about this? I was almost expelled last summer." Harry said.

"I'm positive Harry, now, why don't you go get your things and I'll see you at the train station." He nodded and left.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

While they were on their way home Harry was silent the whole ride. When they got to Kings Cross they grabbed their things and looked for their rides. Then they heard the people taking them home.

"Don't worry Harry, we'll still owl you." Ron said.

He nodded and then they split up. Harry found Professor Dumbledore in a suit and Professor Snape in some jeans and a black shirt. So he headed over to them and then Professor Dumbledore shrunk everything and put it in his pocket. Then they apperated to Privet Drive.

When they got there Snape used Alohulora to unlock the door.

"Alright Harry, go get everything you need." Dumbledore said.

So he went upstairs, grabbed his sketchbook, crayons, markers, colored pencils, pencils and things like that. Then his laptop and everything else. After he double checked by using acio he used the shrinking charm and put them all in his backpack.

When he got downstairs he went to the kitchen, grabbed some food and went back to his professors.

"Got everything Harry?" Dumbledore asked.

He nodded. "Yes sir. I don't have that much."

"Alright then, take my arm and we can apperate there."

He looked behind himself again, sighed and took his hand. Next thing he knew he was in front of the door. Snape knocked on the door and they waited. When the door opened the person was Ms. Amy Cole. She was surprised to see someone her mother had met. When

"Mr. Dumbledore?" she asked.

"Yes Ms. Cole?"

She nodded. "My mother told me about you."

"This is Severus Snape, another teacher from Hogwarts. She told you about it right?"

"Yes." Then she looked at Snape.

"How do you do?" she said shaking hands.

"Pretty good. You can call me Severus." Snape said.

"And who's this?"

"This is Harry Potter." Dumbledore said.

"Ah, a new person?" she said smiling.

They nodded. She saw Hedwig and was confused.

"This is my pet owl. At school you're allowed to bring a pet." he said.

"Well, why don't we go to my office and we can talk?"

They nodded and headed to her office. When they got there they sat down and waited.

"Alright, what happened?" she asked.

"Harry lived with his aunt and uncle." Dumbledore said.

"Alright, why?" She was putting notes on her computer.

"My parents died on Halloween when I was 15 months old." Harry said.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Why weren't you with your godmother or godfather?"

"He only had a godfather but he was arrested for something that he didn't do

The only people he has is his aunt and uncle." Dumbledore said.

"Why aren't you with them?" she asked.

"They abused him his entire life. He had kept it quiet until I found out earlier this year." Snape said.

"How did they do to a thirteen year old?" she asked shocked.

"They never fed me, my cousin and uncle would beat me up, especially my cousin Dudley. I was treated like a maid. By the time I was seven I was cooking, cleaning, didn't make any friends until I got to Hogwarts. I wear my cousin's old clothes and I'm fifteen years old." he said.

"Oh, sorry. Alright, what kind of things do you like to do?" Ms. Cole asked.

"I draw a lot and write my own stories on my laptop. That's one of the things that can clear my head."

"OK, thanks for telling me what you like to do. Let someone know when you need more paper, crayons, colored pencils and such alright?"

He nodded. "Can I keep my owl please? She's the very first birthday present I ever gotten. And the best." he said smiling at Hedwig. She chirped back.

She smiled. "Of course you can keep her."

He smiled back. "Thank you."

"One other thing," Snape started.

"Yes Mr. Snape?"

"He needs a little tutoring done. I've been helping him all year. So I was wondering if I could continue over the summer?"

"Of course, what day and time would be best?"

"What time is lunch?"

"Twelve to one."

"Alright, one thirty Tuesday and Thursday sound good?"

They looked at Harry and nodded.

"He has to go to court on Friday for his aunt, uncle and cousin. At two." Dumbledore said.

"Alright, what time and how is he getting there?" she asked.

"I'll be picking him up at one."

She nodded, "Alright Mr. Dumbledore."

She finished putting everything in her computer and stood up.

"Alright, why don't we go get you a room?"

They nodded and followed her.

"Here we are number 27, the last person who was in here was the person my mum said you came to get, Tom Riddle." Ms. Cole said.

He nodded. "Yes that's who I came for."

Harry was a little nervous after hearing that this was Voldemort's room. He then felt more magic in his new room.

"Can I write to my friends using Hedwig? She knows where they all live. I used her to write to them before. I wasn't aloud to let her out at Privet Drive but would stay up until they were asleep, then let her out."

"I'm ready to murder Tuney." Snape muttered.

Harry heard him mutter that but didn't say anything.

She smiled, "Of course, I can see you take good care of her."

He nodded. "I let her out every night so she can get some food and some air."

"Alright, I'm sure you'll be good with her." She looked at Dumbledore and Snape. "I'll go get him some clothes and you can say goodbye and such."

They nodded and she left them alone. Harry sat down on his bed.

"Alright Harry, owl us once a week on Sundays. Professor Snape will come Tuesday and Thursday for your occlumency lessons. After what happened he was nice enough to try and teach you a different way." Dumbledore said.

"Thank you Professor, I'm sure we'll think of some way to do it." He said.

"I'm sure we will. I have some nurturance potions for you to take after breakfast, lunch and dinner. Also Potter, you may feel your scar hurt when the Dark Lord calls us. Do the best you can to keep it quiet." Snape said.

"Why will it hurt when he calls you and the others?"

"With him having some of your blood and getting stronger the connection will get stronger. Which is one of the reasons we're trying occlumency again."

"Alright, I'll use a silence charm at night Incase it hurts while I'm asleep and say I have a headache if it hurts during the day."

Snape nodded. "I'll try and think of a way to teach you easier. Since you're done with school for now, you can call me Severus or Sev. Alright? After finding out your childhood during lessons I'll treat you better than before."

"Thank you." Harry said.

"One more thing, I might have to tell the Dark Lord about your lessons. Tell him I might need to miss some calls."

"Ok."

"Alright, here we go." Ms. Cole said coming back with some clothes.

"Try this on when these people leave and you're all set. Take your time saying goodbye." They all nodded then she left.

"Alright Harry, that's it for now, right?" Dumbledore said. He nodded.

"You can use the size charm on your clothes so they fit."

"Alright, by professors. See you next week and I'll owl the order Sunday." he said.

"Well, try to make some good friends here Harry. I'll see you Friday at one." Dumbledore said.

"I'll see you Friday also P- Harry, try and make it through the summer." Snape said.

Then after Dumbledore gives Harry a hug and left. Harry tried his clothes on and they were too big. So he used a shrinking charm and then they fit.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry had been in his room all day after he unpacked. He was writing to his friends right now.

_Dear Ron,_

_ It feels weird not being at Privet Drive after almost fifteen years. I have Voldemort's room from when he lived here. Professor Snape is giving me more occlumency lessons but figure out a better way. He promised to treat me better after finding out about my childhood. I'm not the brat he thought I was. He's letting me call him Severus or Sev. He also told me that my scar will hurt the way it does now and when he calls the Dark Mark because he has some of my blood and our connection. It's going to take some time to get used to this but maybe it'll be better. Tell everyone that I said hi,_

_ Harry_

He did the same thing with Hermione.

"Alright Hedwig, be careful and have a nice fly." he said smiling.

She nipped his finger and then headed to his friends.

When she was gone he took out his laptop and started typing his own story.

A few hours later there was a knock on the door.

"Come in." he said.

"Harry, diner time." Ms. Cole said.

"I'm not hungry right now."

"You sure?" He nodded. "Alright, if you get hungry later let me know."

"Ok."

Then she left and he started drawing a picture of him and his friends.

Sure enough it was nine o'clock and he was using a silent charm.

The next day he got a reply from Ron and Hermione.

_Dear Harry,_

_ I hope you get occlamency done this time. It's weird that you can feel the Dark Mark now. Let's hope Snape treats you better like he said. Everyone says hi back,_

_ Ron_

He read Hermione's letter and got almost the same reply.


	4. Chapter 4

A few days had gone by and it was Tuesday. He just finished lunch and was in his room taking a nutrition potion. He had been here since Friday and had owled the Order as told.

Half an hour later he was reading a book he got the last Hogsmead weekend. The book was about legilimancy since Snape was teaching him occlamency he got a way to learn the opposite. He was on chapter three when there was a knock on the door.

"Come in." he said shutting his book.

"Harry, Mr. Snape is here." Ms. Cole said smiling.

"Ok, thanks."

"Harry." Snape said.

"Severus." he said back.

"Thank you Ms. Cole, I'll take it from here." She nodded and shut the door.

Then Snape hit the lock and silence charms in his room.

"Alright Harry, let's see if we can get this to work. Have you been taking your potion?"

"Yes. I just took the afternoon about half an hour ago. I haven't eaten much of breakfast, lunch or dinner."

"Why? To used to not being fed enough?" He nodded.

Snape sighed but went back to his usual self.

"Alright, let's try and think of a way to get this done. My idea is to think of good things like when you make a patronus." he said.

"Such as my friends, that's what I used last summer." he said.

"Alright, give it a shot. Ready?" He nodded. "Alright, legilimance!"

He saw Harry jumping over a trash barrel and ending on top of the school. Then was suddenly out and on his back.

"I'm impressed. Were you just apperating over a trash barrel?" Snape said.

"I don't know, I've been curious about what happened since I found out I was a wizard. And how you travel." Harry said.

"Well, let's get back to work. Ready?" He nodded again. "legilimance!"

It had been two hours and he was finally done. "Alright Harry, not bad. Still have a while to go but you'll get it."

Then Harry unlocked the door and added the sound back. Then Snape left and Harry sat on his bed and thought.

Sure enough it was Friday and Harry was having breakfast right now.

"Harry you have to eat something. You're thin enough." Jack said.

He said nothing. Everyone knew his name by now but he still hasn't answered anyone but Severus and Ms. Cole.

"He's right though. You're still to skinny then you should be." Kim said.

He still didn't answer. He pushed the food away and just drank his juice. Kim and Jack looked at each other and finished their own breakfast.

After breakfast Harry went to his room and started drawing. Throughout the day he had trouble keeping his head clear.

It was eleven o'clock and he was tired because he's had trouble sleeping. So he silenced his room, set his alarm for eleven thirty and then fell asleep.

He saw someone walking to a room in a house he'd never seen.

"Severus, welcome. You're just in time." Voldemort said.

He knelt down and kissed the cloak. Then went and sat down next Greyback.

"You have news I presume?"

He nodded. "I found out Potter has been abused with his aunt and uncle. And since his godfather being murdered by Belatrix and not having a godmother he has moved to an orphanage."

"I will not come to him now, but what orphanage?"

"Wool Orphanage." Snape said.

He froze in silence.

"My lord, are you alright?" Lucius asked.

"Yes Lucius, it just brings back memories. I grew up in that orphanage."

Everyone but Snape stared at him in shock.

"Anyway, anything else for us to know?"

"Yes, Dumbledore has made me teach him occlumamency after the, 'accident' that happened to Arthur last year. He wants me to try again. After him seeing a memory of my school years that most of you know about I stopped. But since he lost the one person he considered a father, he's been, out of it. So I will have to miss some calls Tuesday and Thursday at one thirty." he explained.

"I don't plan on doing it again after what I felt, but alright." he said.

"I wouldn't have done it myself my lord." Snape said. "Especially after having a repeat of my own childhood." He shuttered a little.

"Well, let's continue. Draco, you're in Potter's year am I correct?"

"Yes my lord." Malfoy said.

"What do you think about his skills are getting lately? From Severus I've heard he is quite strong."

"He is my lord. He's getting good at charms, transfiguration and especially Defense Against the Dark Arts. Since third year he's been getting better grades on it then his Mudblood friend."

Snape twitched at the word 'Mudblood'.

"And it's as if he's been hiding it all in him." Malfoy said.

Snape cleared his throat. Everyone looked at him.

"During our lessons I found out that Tuney and her husband had not allowed him to get better grades then his idiot cousin Dudley. I've been noticing that also. I think he's finally realizing that he goes to a different school in a different world."

"Tuney, Severus?" Voldemort asked.

"Sorry my lord, I was friends with Lily and lived in the same town so I met the two of them. Her name is Petunia."

"Ahh, I see. And actually, Draco is right. During our duel for the first time his fourth year I noticed he's quite strong. As if that was only half his power. Severus, can you ask him on Tuesday?"

"I can try, but he's not good at answering personal questions. Especially adults, I'm sure he has trouble answering adults after his history with his aunt and uncle." he said.

"Thank you."

Suddenly he heard something and fell off his bed with his hand on his scar tightly. Then he opened his eyes and heard his alarm clock.

So he shut his alarm clock off and used the reverse of his silencing charm. Then he stood up, put his glasses back on, headed to his mirror and looked at his scar. It was normal and slowly started to calm down.

"OK, he told him about the lessons but I'm sure he checked with Dumbledore first." He looked at his clock and then got ready for court.


	5. Chapter 5

Sure enough he was sitting down waiting for Dumbledore. While he did that he zoned out.

"Harry?" He heard and jumped.

"Oh, hi Professor."

"Hello Harry, ready to go?" Dumbledore said smiling.

He nodded. "Yes sir."

So they left and Dumbledore had brought a Portkey.

"I hate Portkeys." Harry said.

Dumbledore chuckled. "Yes, It's not easy for the first few times."

"Hello Harry." Ron said.

"Hi Ron, Fred, George." he said smiling.

"Ready for your family get what they deserve?" Fred asked.

"Yeah."

"Good, Tuney should know what could happen."

Everyone jumped and turned around.

"Severus, just in time." Dumbledore said smiling.

"Albus, Harry." he said.

"Well, let's get this done." Dumbledore said.

Sure enough they were sitting there listening to Madam Bones. Harry sat there next to Remus and listened.

"First up is Harry Potter." said Madam Bones.

So he stood up and headed to the front. Then took some veritaserum.

"What's your name and date of birth?" Madam Bones said.

"Harry James Potter. July 31st 1980."

"Did your family abuse you?"

"Yes."

"What did they do to you?"

"Treated me like a house elf. Made me cook, clean, do Dudley's homework, get worse grades then him which is why I keep so much power in me at school, sleep in the cupboard under the stairs until I got my first Hogwarts letter. They told me my parents had died in a car crash, when I did accidental magic I was stuck in my cupboard."

Everyone looked at him in shock.

"What's the longest time you've been in the cupboard?"

"The longest time was when I was 10 and Mrs. Figg broke her leg so I went to the zoo with my aunt, uncle and cousin. When we were at the reptile Dudley started whining about a snake not moving. I told him it was asleep. When he left I started talking to the snake. A few minutes later Dudley pushed me on the ground and I was mad so the glass disappeared. I spent the rest of the school year in my room."

"Is that the last time you've done accidental magic?"

"No."

"When was the last time?"

"I was thirteen and aunt Marge, my uncle's sister was there. She talked about my parents and when she said my dad was a drunk after I said that's a lie the glass she had was broken. Then when I cleaned up as told she said something about my mum. She's obsessed with dogs. When she brought her up she said something. 'Actually It's not what to do with the father, it's what to do with the mother. You see all the time with dogs. If there's something wrong with the bitch then there's something wrong with the pup.' I told her to shut up and when she started to say something the lights and other things in the kitchen were starting to flicker and wind was moving my hair. Then she started to turn into a balloon." he explained.

While he told them everything he could Snape was being held down by Dumbledore and Remus. Remus was fighting the wolf in himself.

"Thank you Mr. Potter, that will do, the antidote please." she said.

So he took it and went back to his seat. Snape had calmed down and Remus rubbed Harry's back to calm him down a bit. He was shaking a little.

Next was Ron. While he explained what he had found out Harry stared at his feet.

Sure enough they were on the last person, Snape.

"Severus, how did you find out what happened?"

"After finding out about Harry's connection with the Dark Lord Albus had me teach him occlamency. While we did this I saw memories I couldn't stand it." he said.

Finally it was time to hear the Dursley's. Harry tried to stay as calm as he could but had trouble. When his uncle stared at him he twitched. Snape had snuck a calming potion from his headquarters in case Harry needed some.

"Potter."

He looked up and Snape handed him the potion.

"Thanks." he said after he finished it.

"What is that thing?" Vernon asked.

"A truth potion." Madam Bones said.

"I will not have something you freaks will give me!"

Harry twitched at the word freak.

Finally Vernon got it in his mouth and it began.

"Did you abuse Harry?" Madam Bones asked.

"Yes. He deserves what he got."

They heard whispers about Harry, 'who would abuse Harry Potter?' And things like that.

"What kind of things would you do to him?"

"Lock him in his room, never fred him, stamp the stamp out of him."

Everyone gasped.

"Do you care about him?"

"No, I only care about Dudley and Petunia."

When they were done with Vernon it was Petunia.

"Did you know Harry was a wizard?"

"Yes, I recognize the accidents Lilly had when we were kids."

"Do you care about Harry?"

Everyone stared at her and waited.

'Does she?' Harry thought.

"A little. He reminds me of Lilly which is why I treat him so bad. He reminds me of the magic she showed me, how close we were when we were kids and things like that."

"Why did you treat him so bad?"

"I was still jealous of Lilly so I was jealous of Harry to." Petunia said.

Harry sat in shock. 'She only treats me like this because I make her remember how jealous of mum she is?'

He cleared his throat. Everyone looked at him.

"Can I ask her a question myself please your honor?"

"Go ahead Mr. Potter." she said.

"Is that why you treat me like this? Because I make you remember how jealous of mum you were?"

"Yes. I really do care about you. But you remind me so much of Lilly I can't stand it. I'm surprised Sev didn't notice after even a month." Petunia said. "Especially your temper."

Everyone that knows about his and Lilly's temper shivered. Even Petunia.

Harry nodded. "Alright, you can continue your honor." She nodded.

Last but not least it was Dudley.

"Do you bully Harry?"

"Yes, but after saving me from the things last year I don't hurt him as much as I used to." Dudley said.

"What did you do to him?"

"Punch him, hunt him and things like that. But he's really fast so he was pretty hard to catch." he said.

Finally they were done and waiting for a decision of what to do with the Dursley's.

"We decided what to do with them." someone said.

"Which is what?" Madam Bones said.

"For Vernon we have 20 years in Azkaban, Petunia 5 years and Dudley 2 years in Azkaban." he said.

"Alright, the Dursley's are guilty!"

She made the noise and then dementors came and took them.

Harry took a deep breath from the breath he didn't know he was holding.

"Thank god." he said.

"Alright Harry, you ready to get back home?" Dumbledore asked.

"I won't call this place home but it's better than the Dursley's." he said.

"What do you call home?"

"Hogwarts, since first year I've called it home. I never called Privet Drive home. I know the bloodline is supposed to protect me, but I never called it home. And considering that Voldemort has some of my blood now I'm surprised it even worked!"

Dumbledore froze for a second.

'From the bloodline only working if calls it home why didn't he tell me? Then again, I never told him.' he thought.

"What were the ingredients for the potion?" Snape asked curious.

"Bone of the father unknowingly given you will renew your son." he started.

Snape started taking notes so he could look for anything.

"Flesh of the servant willing sacrificed you will revive your master. Blood of the enemy forcibly taken you will resurrect your foe." he said while he started rubbing his arm without knowing.

"So that's why he has a different hand." Snape said.

"When he got the hand, Voldemort said something that I'm curious about."

"Which would be what Harry?" Snape asked.

"When he got the hand Voldemort said 'may your loyalty never end.' Does that mean him or me for letting him get away?"

"The loyalty is for you because you let him leave. I owe your father a life debt for saving my life at school after something happening sixth year. Since he's gone I take it with you. Mostly for something else happening to Lilly." Snape explained.

"Oh." Harry said. "So if he does one simple thing wrong he murders himself?"

"Yes." Snape said nodding.

"That's kinda harsh." he said frowning.

"Yes but it's just the way things are." Dumbledore said. "And as for the blood, it won't work anymore. I should have told you this when you were in your first year. But if you don't call it home at all it won't work."

"OK then, well good thing I can't go back to them." he said.

Then they headed to the Portkey. A few seconds later he was outside the door.

Then Dumbledore knocked on the door. A few minutes later the door was opened.

Ms. Cole smiled. "Hello Harry, Mr. Dumbledore."

"Hello Ms. Cole." Harry said.

"Hello. If it was easier you may call me Albus." Dumbledore said.

"That would make it a lot easier, thank you. You can call me Amy." she said.

So she got out of the way and then they went back inside.

"Alright Harry, Severus will be back on Tuesday as usual." he said.

"Alright, one more thing." Harry said.

"Which would be what Harry?"

"I had a dream earlier while I took a nap. I think it was a vision actually. It had Severus telling him about the lessons he was giving me. And told him I don't live with my aunt and uncle anymore. He told him where I live now."

"Don't worry Harry, he told me he had a meeting and double checked first. Now anything else?"

"He had Malfoy say how he thought I was doing so far. He said I'm getting stronger. Severus interrupted him and told him about my aunt and uncle. And that's all I can remember."

"Alright Harry, now it's just about dinner time so why don't you get changed and head to dinner?" Dumbledore said.

"Alright, I'll owl you Sunday."

"Please do." he said smiling.

So Harry went to his room and Dumbledore apperated to school after a few minutes.

After dinner Harry went to his room and relaxed. He was a little tired from court so he went to bed early.


	6. Chapter 6

The next day Harry was sitting in his room doing his homework. He would read his occlamency and legilimancy book after lunch and practice legilimancy on hedwig. He had told her he was trying to learn it and she nodded.

Just like Snape he started out with the spell. He was going to try without the spell after his charms homework.

When he was done with that he put it away in his closet. He kept it in his closet because he didn't want anyone to see it.

"Alright girl, you ready for today's lesson?"

She chirped and nodded.

"Alright, I'm gonna try and do it without my wand this time, OK?"

She chirped and nodded again.

"Alright."

So he sat down on his bed and looked at her. Then he started to see the memories he's been seeing.

While they worked on that he saw a few memories he hadn't seen last time. An hour later he was done.

"Thanks girl. Let me write to the Order and then you can get some air for a bit."

So he grabbed his quill and ink and wrote to the Order as usual. He double checked the letter and then nodded.

"Alright Hedwig, go get some well deserves air."

When he was done tying it she bit his ear as usual and left.

After dinner he saw her in his room.

"Have a good flight?" She nodded. "Good."

The next day he found out they were going somewhere. So he followed Ms. Cole and the others.

When they got where they were going he saw something that looked like a cave.

"Alright everyone, stay close by." Cole said smiling.

"Ms. Cole?" Harry said.

"Yes Harry?" she said.

"Where are we?" he asked.

"Crystal Cave." she said.

"OK."

So they kept walking around when Harry saw something. A boat. Then he looked up and saw something else.

'Is that a potion?' he wondered.

No one was looking so he took out his wand and whispered lumos. When light appeared he waved the light and watched it go to it.

Then he saw something that looked like a cup.

'Hmm, when I get home I'll owl Dumbledore about this. Send him the memory.'

He took the light from his wand away and put it back in his pocket.

Then he went back with the others. While he looked around it was dark. After a while they went home.

When they got back home Harry went to his room and took out his quill, ink and parchment.

Dear Professor Dumbledore,

We went to a place called Crystal Cave and while we were inside I saw something. No one was looking so I used lumos and saw something. I made the light go to it and it looked like a cup. There was a boat there on the other side. I took the memory out and put it in a pensive so you can see it. Things here have been doing fine. Let me know if you have any idea.

Harry

"Alright Hedwig, this is really important. I need you to be careful with it and give it to Dumbledore. OK?"

She nodded and left. He looked at his clock and saw five o'clock.

"It's dinner time now." he said.

So he headed to the dining room.


	7. Chapter 7

A few days later after lunch Harry was at his desk working on his potions homework. Half an hour later he was still working on it then heard a knock on his door.

"Come in." he said and put his quill and ink in the desk.

"Harry, Mr. Snape is here." Ms. Cole said.

"Alright, thank you Ms. Cole."

She nodded and shut the door.

"What were you doing?" Snape asked.

"Potions homework." he said.

"Ahh, alright let's get started. I brought you more nutrition potion."

"Thanks."

He took it out of Snape's hand and put it in his desk.

Then he locked the door and put a silencing charm on.

"One thing first. The Dark Lord-"

"Wants to know why I keep it all in me." Harry finished.

Snape looked at him a little surprised.

"I um, took a nap before court and saw the meeting. I keep it all in me is because I wasn't allowed to get better grades than Dudley. I don't want Ron and Hermione to be jealous of me either. And I was a little nervous to use magic when I found out I was a wizard. After finally realizing I go to a school in a different world I can get better grades."

"After finding out you were nervous about using magic I'm surprised you aren't an obscurial now." Snape said shaking his head.

"A what?"

"An obscurial. A witch or wizard that keeps their magic inside of themselves." he explained.

"Ahh, well anyway, let's get this done." Harry said.

"Alright, then I'll look at your homework since I'm here."

"Thanks. Wand out or no?"

"Let's try without."

He nodded and sat down.

"Legilimance!"

He saw Harry sitting in his room drawing. Then at another he was doing his homework.

Then out of nowhere he was out of Harry.

"Alright, better. Again, Legilimance!"

While they worked on it Snape was having more and more trouble staying in his mind.

When they were done Snape looked at his homework.

"Alright Harry, not that bad at both homework and lessons." Snape said.

"Thanks." Harry said.

"I'll see you on Thursday."

"Alright Sev."

Later that night he saw a difference owl with a letter and pensive.

He walked over to it and opened the letter.

_Dear Harry,_

_ Thank you for the letter and memory. I have an idea of what it might be. But I'm not exactly sure if I'm correct. I have Remus coming to tell you that Sirius had a will and bring your parents will with him. I have held onto your parents will until you were sixteen. I wanted to wait because you end school next year and I don't know what will happen this war. I apologize for waiting so long but I thought it would be better. Remus will be here tomorrow. We called Ms. Cole so she could know. Happy birthday,_

_ Professor Dumbledore_

'Sirius and my parents have a will?' he thought.

He sat down and read it again. He shook his head and put it in his nightstand. Then he got ready for bed. He tried to clear his head as told last year but after reading the letter he had trouble. Finally he fell asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

When he woke up his scar hurt. He did the best he could to fight it and use occlamency. He did a pretty fare job on occlamency. As for the pain he fought his hand from his scar.

He sat there during breakfast with his hand in a tight fist. Then he winced tightly.

"Harry?" someone said.

He opened his eyes and saw Jen looking at him.

"Yeah?"

"Are you OK?" she asked.

"Yeah, I just have a headache." he said.

"Maybe you should tell Ms. Cole."

"I'll be fine. Don't worry, I get them a lot."

"OK."

After breakfast Remus came so they went to his room and used the silencing charm.

"How are you?" Remus asked.

"Not bad. My scar hurts today but I'm doing the best I can with my occlamency. I started to see some of it but I lost it." he said.

"Good. How do you do it?"

"Severus came up with the idea of thinking of good memories like a patronus."

"That's an interesting idea. So, shall we?"

"Let's just get this done. Who's first?"

"Let's just started with Sirius."

So he opened the letter and started.

"The last will and testament of Sirius Octavius Black. To Harry Potter I leave everything. Including lordship of the Black family. You're the only person I trust. Be strong pup, I know you can make it. Become an animagus and help Remus with his full moons. He needs you. The book is how to become an animagus, the potion is already made also, it takes two weeks if you practice everyday. Mischief managed.

Then Remus passed him the book.

"To call Kreacher all you have to do is say his name." Remus said.

"Kreacher!" he said.

Then a crack went off and they saw Kreacher.

"Kreacher does not want to master of a blood traitor!" he said.

Harry thought about something to say while they sat there and listened to him not stopping to say it.

"Kreacher shut up!" he yelled.

Then Kreacher froze and stoped talking.

"Well, now he has to listen to you." Remus said.

"Kreacher, I want you to go work at Hogwarts for now and I'll call you later. I'll tell you about my childhood and you can see that I know what it's like to be treated bad."

So he cracked again and went to school.

"I like the way you think." Remus said. "Alright, ready for your parents?"

"Yes."

"The last will and testament of Lilly and James Potter,

To our son Harry we leave everything. When you become old enough to go to Hogwarts get lordship. Whatever happens in the future, work hard. We love you and know you can do it. We may have died but we did to protect you. Lilly and James Potter. This is for the other three, Mischief managed

Harry sat there covering his face and trying to fight the tears.

"Come here cub." Remus said.

Harry looked up and went on top of him. Then he gave in.

"That's it, let it all out. You kept all this in for almost fifteen years, you're not with the Dursley's anymore so let it out when you need to."

Fifteen minutes later he was calming down.

"Alright, how about the day you go to get your school supplies you take lordship for them both?"

"Sounds good. You can use Grimauld Place as headquarters still. And tell Dumbledore about the animagus part. I'll work hard on it and during school I'll help you. Come to Shrieking Shack and I'll come after dinner."

He smiled. "Alright, work hard on it. And I don't want to know what it is until your first full moon."

"Alright, I have an idea of what it is though."

"Alright, you know the deal, owl the Order every Sunday and I'll tell Dumbledore what you said."

"Thanks. Be careful, you can stay at Grimauld place if you want."

"I just might, thank you."

They gave each other a hug and said goodbye.


	9. Chapter 9

When Remus got to Hogwarts he saw the other Order members.

"Only Harry can get in it. He said we can keep Grimauld Place as headquarters. Also Albus James said he wanted Harry to take lordship when he was eleven. As for Sirius he wanted him to do the same thing when he died." Remus said.

"He also said Kreacher is at school right now but to get him on our side he has an idea."

"Which is?" Tonks asked.

"Tell him about his childhood. If he realizes that he knows what it feels like to be treated bad he can get them close the best he can."

They all shook their head.

"Tuney was right, he's pretty much a male Lilly." Snape said.

"Sirius said he wants him to become an animagus and help me with my 'furry little problem' so do you mind if he misses full moons? And I come to Shrieking Shack?" he said remembering.

"Of course Remus." Dumbledore said.

"Thanks Albus."

"You're welcome. Now, let's go to headquarters."

Back at Wool Orphanage,

Harry was laying on his bed crying. He turned the sound back after Remus left.

While he laid there he thought about what they all said.

"I'm going to use every bit of magic I have at school now. I don't care if Ron and Hermione get jealous of me, I need to work hard. It's a war, my job to make this end. We start silent charms this year. I made it to NEWT, I passed every OWL my shortest was history but I still made it." he said to himself.

"I'll make mum, dad and Sirius proud of me. I let Dumbledore keep using Grimauld Place as headquarters, Remus lives there and I'll help him with full moons.

"Kreacher!" Harry said.

Then a crack was heard.

"Master Harry called?" Kreacher said.

"Yes, you remember I said I would tell you about my childhood?"

He nodded. "Well, get ready for a story."

So Kreacher got them a snack and listened to Harry's life.

When he was done he sat there in shock. 'He seems like Master Regulus.' he thought.

"Do you trust me enough to stay on our side?"

"Yes." he said.

"Good. OK, Remus is going to live at Grimauld Place and that's going to be headquarters for the Order. So you can either go back there or Hogwarts, your choice."

"Kreacher will stay at Grimauld Place. Kreacher has lived here for years."

"Alright, be careful. I'll call you if I need something. OK?"

"Yes Master Harry." He snapped and was gone.

"Alright, It's lunch time so I'll take it after lunch. Then get started."

While he ate lunch he was thinking about what the wills said.

'Well, this is gonna be an interesting year. If people find out about my parents and Sirius' will I don't know what will happen.'

After lunch Harry went to his room, shut the door and opened the book.

"Alright, when you take the potion you're going to be gone for a few minutes and find out what you look like. The height and strength."

He opened the potion and drank it. A few minutes later he was back.

"Just as I thought, a stag."

He opened the book again and read the next page.

"To transform into your animagus focus on the picture you have from the beginning."

He took out his wand, locked the door and put a silencing charm.

"OK, let's give this a shot."

He shut his eyes and saw the picture of what he saw earlier. Then he transformed into a stag.

He went to the mirror and saw a stag. Then he focused on looking like his human form.

"Yes! I got it!" he said smiling.

He did it again for an hour then worked on some legilimancy. He would work on his occlamency after.


	10. Chapter 10

Two weeks had gone by and he had his transformation mastered. It was his sixteenth birthday.

When it's your birthday they make a cake and little kids will give you cards.

"Happy birthday Harry!" Sarah said handing him his card.

Sarah is six years old.

"Thanks." he said.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"A side from my first birthday I didn't celebrate it until my first year of school. Something with Christmas, the first birthday present I got was from the person that took me to get my school supplies. My pet owl Hedwig. Then Christmas my friends gave me some candy and a sweater from Ron's mum. She gives me one every year. I never got a happy birthday ever." he said.

"That stinks." Jack said.

"Yeah, what are you gonna do though?" he said shrugging.

"Well at least after dinner we have cake and ice cream." she said.

"True."

Before they knew it they were having cake and ice cream.

"Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday dear Harry. Happy birthday to you!" they all sang.

Then he thought of something and blew out the candles.

"Alright, who wants cake and ice cream?" Ms. Cole asked smiling.

"I do!" they all said together.

"Alright, birthday boy first." she said.

After they had cake and ice cream they went to bed. Harry took his potion, cleared his mind and fell asleep.


	11. Chapter 11

Three weeks had gone by and Harry had gotten his yearly card from his friends as usual.

Ms. Cole was holding the mail and saw a letter for Harry.

"A, must be his school list." she said.

After breakfast Harry was on his way to his room when she called him.

"Yes?" he said.

"Your school letter is here." she said.

"Thanks, I'll call Remus and we'll go get my school books."

He put it in his pocket and headed to his room.

When he got there he took his potion and sat down.

"Alright, what do we need this year?"

He opened the letter and looked at the list.

"Alright, let's write to Remus and then get our school supplies."

After he sent his list he went and drew for a bit.

A few hours later Remus came to get Harry his school supplies.

"We'll be back later." Remus said.

When the door was closed he took Harry's hand and apperated.

"Alright, let's head to Gringotts and get money and lordship." Remus said.

"Alright." Harry said.

When they got there they headed to Racknok.

"Ahh, Mr. Potter and Mr. Lupin. What can I do for you?" Ragnok asked.

"Two things. One is for school supplies and the other is lordship for Potter and Black." he said.

"Alright, let's go get lordship done first. Follow me."

They headed to a different room.

"First you must take a blood test. Take the knife and drop some blood on the paper."

Harry took it and got his hand. He would still zone out for a few seconds when he got blood on himself.

When some blood was on the paper he saw a few families.

"Let's see, Peverell, Black, Potter, and Slytherin. Well, you-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa back up. Black and Slytherin? As in Salazar Slytherin? And where did this Black come from?" Harry asked.

"Black is from your grandmother, Dorea Potter nee Black. As for Slytherin, Hannah Slytherin married Thomas Potter." Ragnok said.

Harry covered his face. "I didn't just get powers from him because he transferred some of his powers that night. From being related to him!"

He shook his head and looked at Ragnok again.

"Alright, go on, sorry."

"As I was saying, that is every family you are related. Now let me get the rings of Black and Potter."

While Ragnok was gone Harry and Remus sat there in shock.

"Alright, right hand middle finger is for the Black."

So he put the ring on. It was a silver and green ring.

"Next is Potter on your right four finger."

This time it was red and gold.

"Is that it?" Harry asked.

"Yes."

"Alright, thank you. Now let's go get your school supplies." Remus said.

So they headed to his trust account and grabbed his school supplies.

While they did that they bumped into the Weasley's and Hermione.

"Hey guys." Harry said.

"Hi Harry." Hermione said and gave him a hug.

"Hey mate." Ron said.

"So, how's your summer going?" Hermione asked.

"Better at an orphanage then the Dursley's I'll tell you that. But Hogwarts will always be my home." he said.

His friends smiled.

"Good." Ron said.

"So, got everything we need for school?" Remus asked smiling.

"Yup. Can we go visit Fred and George?" Harry asked.

"Sure."

So they headed to the Weasley's Wizards and Wheezes.

"Hello Fred, George." Harry said.

"Hi Harry. How's your summer going?" Fred asked.

"Pretty good. Better than the Dursley's. But like I said earlier, Hogwarts will always be my home."

"Good." George said.

A few hours later Harry was in his room. He was laying in bed trying to fall asleep. His room had a silence charm as usual. Only one more week and then he'll be home.

When he fell asleep he started to have a dream of being back home and with his friends.


	12. Chapter 12

Harry was playing with his new sketchbook that he got for his birthday and humming the Hogwarts song quietly. It was Tuesday and he was waiting for Snape.

A few minutes later his door was knocked on.

"Come in." he said while he drew.

"Harry, Severus is here." Ms. Cole said.

"Hello Sev." Harry said.

"Hello. School starts next week so we're going to have to get back to Potter during class and hate for each other. Unless it's just us and Professors. Then it's Harry." Snape said.

"Alright." he said.

"Alright, let's get this done." Snape said.

He took out his wand and put the usual locked the door and silence charm as usual.

"Ready?" He nodded. "Legilimance!"

He was inside of Harry for a few seconds and was out.

"Good, Legilimance!"

Two hours later they were done.

"Alright, that should be good enough for you to control the connection. I suggest that you keep your memory blocked." Snape said.

"Will do. Thanks for the help and I'll see you Monday."

Snape nodded and unlocked the door and sound was back. After that he said goodbye and left.

The rest of the week Harry was packing and checking his homework.

Sure enough it was Monday.

"Alright Harry, ready to get back to school?" Dumbledore asked.

"As I'll ever be Professor." he said.

"Alright then, say goodbye and then let's go."

"Goodbye Ms. Cole. See you this summer." he said.

"Goodbye Harry. Have a good year. We'll send you a Christmas card and something small." she said smiling.

"Ok."

Then he looked at Dumbledore and nodded.

When the door shut Harry grabbed Dumbledore's arm and apperated to Kings Cross station.

When they got there Harry made his things grow back to the real size. He shrunk it when the door shut and had Hedwig fly to school this year.

When they got to platform 9 3/4 and saw the Weasley's and Hermione.

"Hi guys!" he said.

"Harry!" Hermione said and gave him a hug.

"Hey mate." Ron said.

"So, how was your summer?" Hermione asked.

"Different but better than the Dursley's! I had occlamency lessons with Snape Tuesdays and Thursdays over the summer. I have it done strong enough for the connection to stay shut." he said smiling.

"Good. So, ready to get on the train?" Ron asked smiling.

"Yeah." Hermione said.

"Despite the problems we have at school, I'm always ready to get back." Harry said.

They got on the train and started to leave.

He was on his way home.


End file.
